Montana Wars
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: After the Resistance failed to liberate Hope County from the clutches of the brutal Eden's Gate cult, they have retreated to Beaverhead County to continue their struggle... However, a massive, sinister plot brews across the state, centered in the capital of Helena, threatening to deliver all of Montana into the flames of war...
1. Retreat from Hope County

South of Adam's Ranch, Southern edge of Hope County, Montana, USA…

Junior Deputy Rex Stevens drove frantically up to the makeshift Resistance encampment, the last Resistance holdout in Hope County after the Peggies had overrun the bunker on Dutch's Island.

"Hey, you're back, Deputy- " Dutch began.

"No, we have to get out of here!" Stevens exclaimed. "The Peggies are coming here in force! Big-time! We have to retreat while we still can!"

"Uh, maybe a little too late for that!" Sally Lee warned, pointed to Eden's Gate helicopters converging on their position, and long columns of Peggie vehicles heading from the direction of Adam's Ranch.

"Alright! Everyone to the cars! Bring everything you fucking can!" Dutch gestured authoritatively. "The technicals and anti-aircraft guns will hold them off. You'll oversee the defense, won't you, Rex?"

"Yeah, sure…" Rex said grimly, slinging his assault rifle over his back and switching to his sniper rifle. He trained the bead of his scope on the nearest approaching helicopter, waiting for it to come into range.

"Fucking planes!" Sheriff Whitehorse shouted abruptly. Seconds later, machine gun fire raked across the camp, and several unfortunate Resistance members screamed haplessly in pain as they were cut down. Two AdjudiCor FBW-2 propjets streaked overhead.

"Damn it!" Wendell Redler turned his M45 Quadmount, trailing the Peggie fighters with anti-air fire. One of the them exploded, the engines tearing away from the rest of the fuselage. The other Resistance fighters with air defense capacity- mostly M2 Browning machine guns, and even a Soviet-era DShK machine gun- opened fire into the sky as well. Bullets pelted the second AdjudiCor, ripping holes in it until the stabilizers tore off and the plane went into a tailspin, trailing smoke.

Meanwhile, Rex was focusing his gun on the approaching helis. His first shot took out the gunner on the lead helicopter, and his second blasted the pilot. A third shot stuck the tail rotor of the second helicopter, and it spun out of control. "Take that, you bastards!"

Dutch and _ were hastily dragging all the dead and wounded onto the trucks. When he was done, he shouted, "That's enough! Let's get the hell out of here!"

A line of Resistance vehicles sped off, their drivers putting the pedal to the metal as they escaped pell-mell, Peggie trucks in hot pursuit, and the anti-air guns still chattering away on the backs of Resistance technicals.

With outside help not forthcoming and the Peggies' iron-fisted rule consolidating around Hope County, the last remnants of opposition to Joseph Seed's diabolical cult began the haphazard retreat out of Hope County… and the battle of Beaverhead County was about to begin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

24 years ago, on June 17, 1994, African-American football player O.J. Simpson was arrested after a highway police, for he was wanted for the brutal murders of his ex-wife, Nicole Brown Simpson, and her friend Ronald Goldman. Unfortunately, due to a poor, flawed court system and political correctness, he managed to get acquitted for his crimes… which he promptly admitted after his acquittal.


	2. First Battle of Dillon, Montana

Dillon, Beaverhead County, Montana, United States…

Sheriff Brandon Bismarck of the Beaverhead County Police Department looked out from the front terrace of his lonely office at the edge of Dillon, Montana, smoking a cigarette when a Hope County police car weaved erratically and braked with a loud screech in front of the office, startling the sheriff.

"What the- ?!"

An uniformed black man rushed out, and yelled frantically and histronically, waving a US Marshal badge, "Quick, call the SWAT teams, the National Guard, the Army! Terrorists are coming after us! Now! Before they kills us all!"

"Wait, calm your ass down, sir-"

"What he means is there's a damned huge number of crazy, armed cultists chasing us!" The woman declared, holding up a badge. "Deputy Joey Hudson, Hope County Police Department! The cultists are drugged up, have killed hundreds of people, commit torture and all kinds of atrocities! They destroyed our helicopter, took over the police station and jail, and overran the entire county! No information or traffic gets out without their knowledge! We had to flee for our lives!"

"Wait- that all makes sense now!" Sheriff Bismarck exclaimed. "That's what all the National Guard troops are doing in town!"

"National Guard troops… are here!" Marshal Burke looked so relieved he was about to faint.

"Yes!" Sheriff Bismarck gestured. "I'll drive over there, you can follow behind me!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several kilometers north...

Junior Deputy Stevens and the other members of the Resistance were firing, picking off another scouting group of Peggies.

"We need to hold the line here!" Sniper Grace Armstrong shouted to several Resistance members who were beginning to panic and break ranks, as she sniped off two charging Angels.

"Mayor, Sheriff!" Deep within the entrenched command center protected by technicals, sandbags, and makeshift concrete barriers in an impromptu defense, Tracey Lader rushed over to get the attention of Mayor Minkler and Sheriff Whitehorse. "The Marshal is coming back! He's got the National Guard with him already!"

"What, that's impossible! How did he call them so fast-"

BOOM! BOOM! A pair of advancing Peggie technicals detonated in short succession, blown apart by what seemed to be rockets. The remaining Peggie forces immediately turned tail and fled, as if hell were on their heels.

"What- wait- is that- " Junior Deputy Stevens turned around to look behind him.

A score of National Guard Humvees and three SWAT Police Vans from Missoula rolled down the main street leading from the town of Dillon, flanked by about a half dozen police cars, much of Beaverhead County's paltry law enforcement contingent.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Marshal Burke exclaimed, clambering out of a Humvee. "Now we can show that fucking cult we mean business!" He stood next to a stern-looking National Guard officer. "This is Major Lucas Barley of the Montana National Guard! He's here to rout these goddamned savages!"

Deputy Hudson, however, was less impressed. She parked her police car next to the Humvee Marshal Burke and Major Barley had been riding in, and tried to get their attention. "Are you sure that's enough? Don't you remember the numbers the Peggies have?! Where is like, our air support and stuff?"

"Don't you worry about that," Burke dismissed offhandedly. "Major Barley already said the Air National Guard and the Army Air Wing helicopters have been setting up base in Missoula. They'll get here as soon as we call for air support, and also intercept any of the Peggie fighters and helicopters."

As he was speaking, another dozen Army supply trucks arrived and began unloading mortars and unhooking towed guns.

Sheriff Whitehorse relaxed a little, but he was still casting displeasured glances at the foolishly-optimistic Burke.

"Hey, Dutch," Archer Jess Black nudged the survivalist with her elbow. "Do you think we have a shot at plugging up the Peggies for good?"

"Hmpf. I've got to admit, the government has good hardware. Not as good as my bunker though. Still… why aren't they here in more force? Where are the tanks, armored carriers, helicopter gunships? Heavy guns? The government's always been control freaks- they've hunted me with SWAT teams for violating minor ordinances and now they and now they are sending the same SWAT against an enormous army of crazed, ruthless cultists, the largest goddamn army Montana has ever seen?"

"Something's not right," Eli Palmer admitted, confiding his unease. "The government usually reacts with overwhelming force to even minor provocations. Look what they did at the Waco siege. I would expect the government to bring the hammer down hard upon the Peggies. But where are the helicopter gunships? The battle tanks, self-propelled artillery, SAM batteries? Why are there only novice, untested National Guardsmen, not Special Forces, Army Rangers, or Marines? Something's not right…"

"No time to think about it!" Mary May Fairgrave warned. "Peggie warbirds inbound!"

From the north of flight of Adjudicor FBW-2 fighters roared in, their propellers churning with the terrifying sound. Behind them, slower Kaumbat R-31 helicopters trailed behind.

"Air support, get fucking air support!" Marshal Burke exclaimed, and a soldier relayed the order.

"On the anti-air guns!" Major Barley screamed orders into his radio.

Anti-aircraft shells lanced up into the sky sporadically from the convoy, and the enemy aircraft began jinking evasively. One Adjudicor's wing was blown away and the plane plummeted in a downward spiral. But the other three strafed the column of Army and police vehicles, bullets ricocheting off of the Humvees but punching through the police cars like paper-mache.

"MANPADS, take down the helis!" Major Barley ordered.

Several soldiers dropped to one knee, leveled their light, shoulder-mounted SAMs, and fired them off. Cheers erupted from the defenders as two of the helicopters spun away in flames. But moments later, the Peggie technicals burst forth from the forest and began raking the Beaverhead defenses.

"Fire, fire!" Major Barley ordered, but he didn't really need to, as the young National Guardsmen, police officers, and Resistance members were all unleashing hell upon the attacking cultists.

The crossfire riddled Peggie soldiers, shattered windshields, and punctured tires. One Peggie technical careened into a roadside ditch, rolled over, and exploded. At first, it seemed like the defenders' firepower would win the day- until an explosion burst through the lead Humvee, flames torching the vehicle and incinerating the driver and gunner.

"What the fuck?!" Marshal Burke exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

Junior Deputy Stevens glanced quickly to the abandoned barn houses flanking them, and more importantly, the forests behind them. "Oh God… you've got to be kidding me!"

More explosions lanced into the convoy, blowing up more police and Army vehicles.

"Damn it, we've been outflanked!" Grace Armstrong bellowed. "Retreat, retreat!"

Technicals and armored vehicles burst out of the woods to their left and right, with weapons far stronger than the Resistance had previously seen them wield.

As the Resistance and police units began to break ranks, Major Barley shouted over the radio, "No! No! You have to hold the line! We have orders to hold the line!" Crouching behind his fortifications, he yelled above the cacophony of explosions and machine gun fire to his comm officer. "Damn it, where is our air support! Tell Missoula we need it now!"

"Sir! I can't raise Missoula! They're not answering any hails! Is it- is it possible Missoula has been overrun too?!"

"That's ridiculous!" Major Barley scoffed. "There's no way the goddamn cultists could strike that far! Keep trying to hail them!"

"YAAHOOO!" Hurk Drubman Jr., fired off his rocket launcher, blowing up a Kaumbat R-31 that was sniping at the Beaverhead defenders, before rambling into insensible chatter about a Monkey God and the Rakyat.

A bright yellow Kimberlite HP seaplane swooped over the battlefield, hard on the tail of a Peggie Adjudicor. "Watch your fire!" Resistance pilot Nick Rye's voice came over the Resistance fighters' radios. Marshal Burke grabbed Major Barley and quickly relayed the information to him. Rye fired a salvo of rockets from his seaplane, the Carmina, blowing apart the rear part of the Adjudicor's fuselage. "Adelaide is patrolling the air over Dillon- she'll help cover your retreat… but we can only hold for so long!"

As the mortar and towed gun crews hastily turned their weapons to face the new threats on their flanks, a massive silhouette burst out of the woods, trampling small trees and underbrush.

"Is that… a tank?!" Major Barley exclaimed, consternated.

Fire burst out of the barrel of the armored vehicle, causing two Humvees to explode, one of them tumbling over so hard it squashed an adjacent police and continued rolling off the road.

"No, that's a goddamn M10 tank destroyer!" Eli Palmer retorted. "Does anyone have anti-tank weapons?!"

A National Guard crew hastily finished unloading a M3 MAAW anti-tank weapon and fired it off.

The rocket tore into the M10's armor with a brilliant, loud flash. The tank destroyer ground to a halt immediately.

But it was no respite from the enemy onslaught. Peggie-marked Humvees and Buffalo MRAPs rammed the Army vehicles and mowed down the defenders at point-blank range. With their mortar, gun, and heavy weapons crews running out of ammo, the National Guards' defensive line was breached in multiple locations.

"Watch out!" Deputy Hudson shouted, pushing Major Barley down as another explosion erupted right behind them.

By this point, the defense had entirely collapsed, scattered to the wind by the ferocity of the Peggie assault, with soldiers, police officers, and Resistance fighters falling into a total rout. Many of them didn't make it, cut down by machine gun fire.

"It's time to get the fuck out! Sheriff Whitehorse bellowed to Major Barley and a terrified Marshal Burke.

"Retreat!" Barley ordered, in a futile attempt to keep some semblance of order. "Fall back down I-15 to Ford! We need to regroup with local law enforcement and wait for reinforcement from Missoula!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Governor's Mansion, Helena, Montana...

The phone rang suddenly on Montana Governor Steve Bullock's desk.

"What is it, Meg?" The Governor groaned to his secretary as he picked up the phone. "It better be important. I'm preparing for an important meeting, you know."

"Um, sir, Representative Eck- the Democratic leader in the State House is demanding to speak to you. She's uh, very insistent."

"Very well. Patch her through." The Governor sighed.

"Governor Bullock!" Representative Jenny Eck called out. "I'm sure you've heard about the National Guard's defeat in Dillon! There's an uproar in the state legislature and the media. This is a disgrace to the Democratic administration. I hope you have a concrete plan or we're both screwed in future elections!"

"Now, now, Representative Eck," Bullock tried to sound soothing. "I do have a plan. The Peggie uprising is indeed unfortunate, but I'm going to turn this into a political opportunity. My plan will not only destroy the Peggies, but undermine the Republicans and consolidate Democratic power in the state. I could very well see to it that you become the next Speaker of the House."

"Very well," Representative Eck replied, somewhat mollified. "You'll better make good on those words. I'll be waiting."

As she hung up, a broad smile spread across Bullock's face. Oh, he very well intended to fulfill his assurances- just not in the manner she would've imagined. Everything was going as planned. He dialed the number of his Lieutenant Governor, Mike Cooney.

"Mike, it's time. Gather the cabal."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Four years ago, June 29, 2014, the notorious radical Islamist terrorist group known as the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant declared itself as the caliphate of all Muslims in Syria and Iraq, under its evil leader, Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two years ago on this day, July 3, 2016, the notorious radical Sunni Islamist terrorist group Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant launch a pair of horrifying truck and suicide bombings in Karrada, a Shiite and Christian community in Baghdad, Iraq. The attacks targeted a Western-style shopping center in the multicultural and multi-faith Karrada district, killing 340 civilians and wounding 246. Most of the victims were late-night shoppers, many of them Shiites and Christians hated by ISIL.


	3. Coup in Helena, Montana

Governor's Residence, Helena, Montana...

Democratic Governor of Montana, Steve Bullock, looked toward his most trusted inner staff- his aide Magaer Mueller, Lieutenant Governor Mike Cooney, his handpicked commander of the Montana National Guard, Colonel Matthew Terrega, and his Chief of Staff, Hannah Bearns- who had gathered in his office just hours after the Eden's Gate cult had taken the city of Dillon in the state's rural southwest.

A line of Montana National Guard, personally selected by Bullock himself, stood outside the office, ready to prevent anyone else from breaking into the premises- by lethal force in necessary. They were, of course, just some of the loyal National Guard troops dispersed all over the Mansion.

"So has Julie- the Seraph- been silenced yet?" The Governor faced Chief of Staff Bearns, referring to the aide who'd been a Peggie spy within the state government.

"Yes, she's been... eliminated. No one will know we leaked the Dillon battle plans to her."

"Yes, and with the heavy casualties, the National Guard and Highway Patrol suffered at Dillon, most of the remaining elements not totally loyal to us have been eliminated!" Young Colonel Terrega raved, his eyes shining with fanaticism. "Our purge is nearly complete!"

"Good!" A sinister smile spread across Bullock's face. "You've all played your parts well. We will make our move today!"

"To be honest," Mueller sighed, "I had hoped we would have more time, let the Peggies generate a little more unrest first. Damn that Alex Walker!"

"Well, too late now," Lieutenant Governor Cooney shrugged. "If the Federal Marshals are involved, that means it's only a matter of time before the Trump regime brings down the proverbial hammer. We have to act immediately now if we want to catch the feds unawares."

"You're such a spoilsport," Hannah sighed. "Stop worrying about things that can't be changed. Cheer up! Our victory is within sight!"

"Colonel Terrega?" Governor Bullock ordered, tired of the banter. "It's time for you to seize the State Capitol, the Courts, and the high-priority targets. I expect you will not fail me."

"Yes, sir!"

"And Hannah? We have to stop arming the Peggies. And send word to the People's Militas. The revolution has begun!"

"As you wish, sir, the Secular Army is already standing by in East Helena."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About 600 meters away in the State Capitol House Chamber...

Montana's Republican Speaker of the House Austin Knudsen groaned and buried his head in his hands. The House Chamber was in an uproar due to the devastating defeat the Montana National Guard had suffered at the Battle of Dillon. The Democratic minority were demanding not only the Air National Guard "bomb Hope County to hell", but also crack down on a bunch of church groups, veteran groups, survivalists, and right-wing militias that had absolutely nothing to do with the Eden's Gate cult. They also vehemently claimed that the Peggies were the result of "Republican Christian fundamentalist ideology". With the Democratic caucus practically up-in-arms, all talks were being stymied.

"Everyone! Get out of here! Hurry!" A voice shouted as the doors of the Chamber burst open.

Knudsen looked up to see a frazzled, panicked security guard run inside.

"What's going on-?"

"I don't know, sir, but the National Guard is attacking the building, shooting all the guards!"

"What the-"

A stream of gunfire erupted, tearing into the guard, who collapsed in a now-growing puddle of his own blood.

Screams erupted amidst the Representatives and aides present.

Sergeant-at-Arms Carl Spencer drew his sidearm and rushed toward the doorway. As he reached the entrance into the hall, his eyes widened, and he fired outside briefly, before ducking back into cover.

"Everyone, make for the- !"

Moments, later, two columns of National Guard troops surged into the Chamber, and Spencer fired, shooting one of the attacking soldiers in the torso. Unfortunately, another dozen soldiers raked him with gunfire, riddling his body with bullets.

Screams erupted among the people in the chamber, while the National Guard blocked off the all the exits, and surrounding the Speaker's podium, guns leveled at Knudsen.

"What, what is the meaning of this?!" Knudsen demanded to the officer who looked to be in charge.

"Martial law has been declared," The officer replied coldly. "This assembly is to be… reorganized. All Republican members of the Senate and House are hereby under arrest for complicity in the treasonous insurrection and terrorism of the Eden's Gate cult! The Montana Republican Party is hereby dissolved!"

"What- this is unconstitutional bullshit! Who authorized this?!" Knudsen spluttered angrily as this injustice. "You're the ones committing treason!"

"I did," A snide, oily voice cut in, and Knudsen looked to see Governor Steve Bullock descend down the chamber steps, surrounded by a small posse of National Guardsmen. "It will be constitutional in the new State of Montana."

"Like hell it is!" Knudsen protested. "You murdered the capitol guards- state employees- ordered most of the legislature arrested on ludicrous false charges, and dissolved an entire political party in violation of speech and assembly rights! You are trampling over the Constitution! This is America- not some communist state!"

"Not anymore- once I declare the State of Montana independent with myself as the president, and rewrite the state constitution as a new national constitution for Montana- it'll be perfectly legal then!" Bullock cackled manically. "Round them up!"

National Guardsmen stormed through the rows of legislators, seizing every Republican lawmaker, as they had already been give photographs to identify each one, including Knudsen.

Governor Bullock took the podium and announced, "All those in favor of the Emergency Measures for Montana Independence, to defeat the Eden's Gate terrorist insurrection, and liberate ourselves from Trump's tyranny, please press 'yay'."

Knudsen watched in helpless horror as, all around the chamber, green lights lit up- with only the Democratic legislators left, the illegal measure passed unanimously. Even if there were some Democrats who opposed Bullock's power grab, they couldn't do much with armed soldiers breathing down their backs. Any resistance could see them detained like the Republican lawmakers or even worse, fall victim to an "unfortunate accident" or "Christian terrorist ambush" on way home.

"Well," Bullock grinned creepily, with the unmatching air of a child in a candy shop. "Ms. Eck, why don't you introduce the results? I'll make you the Acting-Speaker of the House."

House Minority Leader and Democrat Jenny Eck took the stand as Bullock stepped aside, albeit reluctantly and looking a little queasy. "I-It looks l-like the m-measure passed 41-0. Montana is n-now a sovereign, independent republic. Let us give our n-new President, Steve Bullock, a round of applause!"

A dull cacophony of half-hearted clapping resounded dimly through a chamber whose seats were more than half-empty.

The Republicans and their staff, who'd been handcuffed and corralled in a corner at gunpoint shouted, booed, and jeered Bullock's new de facto dictatorship, stamping their feet, banging the walls, and rattling their handcuffs in protest.

However, only the most bravest Republicans continued their show of defiance when the soldiers pressed bayonets against their throats.

Bullock glanced over at one Republican aide who was shouting angry vitriol at the top of his lungs despite the bayonet shoved against his throat.

"Kill him!"

"Yes, sir!" Colonel Terrega happily agreed, taking out his sidearm and blasting the man twice through the head.

Many of the Republican prisoners screamed despite themselves as the aide's body slid to the floor, a pair of bullet holes having gone through his skull to paint the wall behind him red, and a dazed looked marking his dead face.

Knudsen felt like he was about to be sick. "You're insane, Steve! You've gone mad with power! Are- are you going to kill us all?"

"Of course not," Bullock smiled a broad, mocking smile. He held up a palm to his chest in mock dismay. "I'm shocked you would make such an accusation! I would never do anything so inhumane!"

"Save your bullshit for the press," Knudsen snapped. "What do you intend- really?"

"So- are- are you going to kill us all?!" Another Republican lawmaker, House Speaker Pro Tempore Greg Hertz, demanded despairingly, repeating Knudsen.

"Heavens, no," Bullock shrugged. "I imagine having a few hostages will help with negotiations in the coming war. Hopefully, they'll be more reluctant to bomb sites where hostages are held."

"You- they will never negotiate with you terrorists!"

"Well, from my perspective, you guys are the terrorists!" Bullock guffawed. "After all, only losers are terrorists! If you win, you become heroes and freedom fighters! Soon you- and your lousy Republicans- will be swept into the dustbin of history!" Bullock continued cackling as he ripped off a quote from Trotsky, then turned to his cabal. "Enough of this talk! Colonel, take these scum away! Mike, recall Senator Jon Tester from Washington. Don't bother with the Republicans- I'm sure they'll side with Trump anyway and stay in their seats. Jenny, it's time for us to go on television and address the Montanan people! So Hannah, take us to the studio!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Former Montana Governor and radical leftist Steve Bullock (Montana Democratic Party), is the self-styled President of the separatist State of Montana after he and his Internal Cabal led a self-coup against the constitutional government of Montana. A ruthless, power-hungry tyrant, he has converted Montana's National Guard and Highway Patrol (renamed the State Police) into his private army of enforcers and secret police, along with a violent, left-wing "People's Militias". Using coercion, intimidation, and violence, Bullock is able to keep much of Montana submissive under his rule.

Former Lieutenant Governor Mike Cooney is now Vice President of Montana under Bullock and oversees the Montanan regime's efforts to bring in foreign military and financial support from the United States' foreign enemies, such as Russia, China, North Korea, Iran, Cuba, as well as liberal, left-wing Canada.

Colonel and now-Montana Secretary of Defense Matthew Terrega is Montana's newly-appointed National Guard commander who oversees the regime's military operations, and is fanatically-loyal to Bullock and the Democratic cause.

Bullock's Chief of Staff Hannah Bearns is the regime's liaison with the loosely-organized left-wing "People's Militias", as well as running the regime's concentration camps and assassination programs against political dissidents.

Aide Magaer Mueller, Bullock's political and espionage expert, runs Bullock's secret police force, the People's Internal Police of Montana (PIPM) for rooting out opposition to Bullock's reign.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Five years ago, on July 6, 2013, the notorious radical Islamist terrorist group Boko Haram launched a brutal terrorist attack on a secondary school in Mamudo, Yobe State of Nigeria. The terrorists opened fire indiscriminately, massacring at least 42 people and injuring numerous people. Most of the murdered victims were young students, along with some staff members.


	4. Defection at Fort Benton, Montana

Fort Benton Army Base, Chouteau County, Montana...

Master Sergeant Mark Wotley paced nervously outside his office, waiting for a call from his wife in Butte. He'd spent the night trying to find out just what had happened. A media blackout was in effect since reports of a bloody battle between National Guard troops and an armed militia in Dillon, southwest Montana, with television and radio stations no longer broadcasting, and many internet providers down.

The National Guard had been lucky to get to their hands on a internet line that still worked, but rumors online were… confusing to say the least. Rumors of armed militias ravaging Montana's southeast… of gun battles in Helena… even a Russian-Chinese invasion. No one really knew what was going on.

"Mark!" His superior, Captain Brittany Sprice, rushed into the hallway. "There you are, Sergeant! Get your ass to the lounge! The Governor is on live!"

The two of them raced back to the lounge, where a number of officers had gathered. On TV, the Governor looked as he was purposefully trying to appear haggard and reluctant, yet there was something… unsettling about it all. Beside him were Lieutenant Governor Mike Cooney and House Minority Leader Jenny Eck.

After a few minutes, he began. "Citizens of Montana, I appear before you today because, for the past year and a half, the Trump regime has run roughshod over our rights and America's progressive values. Encouraged and funded by Trump, right-wing racist, reactionary, and neo-Nazis elements are now rampant in our society, along with Christian fundamentalist groups. The culmination of this is the rise of the so-called Project at Eden's Gate, a right-wing Christian cult and terrorist group that has taken over Hope County and is engaged in invading Beaverhead County in the Gold West region as we speak! The cult has massacred thousands of civilians, brutally attacked police and National Guardsmen, force-fed illegal hallucinatory drugs to thousands, destroyed wildlife in violation of conservation laws, and conducted inhumane atrocities like rape and torture. But how did a fringe cult come to be so powerful?

Well, I will answer you- it is because of massive funding and armament support from the federal Trump regime, the Montana Republican Party, and right-wing militias and extremists all over the state! For too long, we have ignored the threat right under our noses! It is these conservatives, these Christian nationalists, white supremacists, libertarians, and fascists, this alt-right, which has been flocking to join the Eden's Gate and commit the atrocities we have seen in Hope and Beaverhead Counties! So the long-overdue time to purge them has finally come!

However, we are powerless against them while Trump sits in the White House! A majority of Americans voted for Hillary Clinton in 2016- yet today, not only does the demagogue Trump sit in the White House, but Republicans control both the Senate and the House, and Republican Governors have been elected in most states! This, to me, shows that the American system is flawed beyond repair! Montana can no longer be part of this farce calling itself the United States! The time for radical action is now!

Therefore, as the newly-declared, and first, President of Montana, I have already issued an executive order dissolving the Montana Republican Party, the Constitution Party, and the Libertarian Party, and declared Montana's independence from the US as the independent State of Montana! From this day forward, Montanans will be their own democratic nation, free of Republican influence! In order to counter the threat of right-wing sedition, I have formed the People's Militias to eliminate traitorous elements within our own ranks! Furthermore, I have called upon the Montana National Guard and State Police to defend our borders against any American invasion! And I now call upon every patriotic Montanan citizen to support the People's Militia, the National Guard, and the State Police! Donate to support the war effort! Volunteer to enlist! Report any suspected traitors or spies hiding amidst your family, friends, and coworkers! Ask not what Montana can do for you, but what you can do for Montana! The purge may be long and bloody, but that is a small price to pay for the survival of the Democratic Party and the social and political liberalism we all love and cherish! Long live the Democratic Party! Long live the State of Montana!"

A burst of off-screen clapping and cheering erupted, and moments later, the transmission cut to a blue screen with the words, "Please wait…"

"What- what the hell was that?!" Captain Sprice exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror. "Are we really seceding from the Union?!"

"This is nuts! Has Governor Bullock and the Democrats gone insane?" First Lieutenant Jared Smolensk sat aghast.

"The Democrats have gone mad with power!" Staff Sergeant Pierce Dillon trembled with righteous fury. "Openly defying the Constitution, betraying our President and national government… we have to fight back!"

"Are you sure about this?" Warrant Officer Annemarie Barnier questioned. "We are still subordinated to the Governor. Rebellion against him could endanger our families and those of our men."

"Why don't we stay neutral for now?" Master Sergeant Wotley suggested. "If we charge in foolishly into the conflict, we could find ourselves overwhelmed and annihilated. We don't even know the situation. For all we know, other National Guard and police units are just as confused or alarmed by this as we are, and if we rush into action, we could end up attacking otherwise erstwhile allies. Besides, I have no wish to fight fellow Americans."

"No, we have to take action, Mark!" Sergeant Dillon pounded a fist on the table. "Bullock's treason can't go unpunished! As soldiers sworn to protect and uphold the US, we should restore constitutional order!"

"Both of you, calm down!" Captain Sprice barked, making up her mind. "I don't even know which National Guard units, if any, have joined Bullock and which are still loyal to America. But what we can do, is to form a safe zone. If Bullock is able to carry out his threat, countless conservatives, Republicans, libertarians, Christians, and ordinary civilians fleeing fighting and persecution will be on the run. We can provide refuge for them. To do that, we secure Fort Benton, and advance to Great Falls. That should create a fifty miles safe zone for refugees. If anyone dare attack us- be that National Guard units loyal to Bullock, his so-called People's Militias, Peggies if they somehow make it this far north, extremists taking advantage of the chaos, rioters, whoever… we defend the security zone, until the crisis blows over, we get a clearer grasp of the situation, or legitimate orders come through from the President."

The other officers nodded in agreement with Sprice's plan, satisfied. The time for action had come.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the men gathered outside the barracks, Captain Sprice stepped onto the address platform in front of the parade grounds.

"Soldiers of the Montana National Guard! As you know, the situation statewide is unclear. There are reports of mysterious militias running rampant and committing atrocities! And now Governor Bullock has issued an illegal and unconstitutional statement and we are unable to re-establish contact with the federal government and the Commander-in-Chief! However, despite the absence of orders, as National Guardsmen I feel like we have a responsibility to protect the people!

My plan is to advance to and take the nearby city of Great Falls and declare a safe zone around the region. We'll try to avoid confrontation, but engage any forces attacking civilians or committing openly-hostile actions. We will continue until we re-establish contact with the national government and receive official orders!

I'll go ahead and say this may not be pretty. You may be expected to put your lives on the line- and you may have to kill hostile Americans- even fellow National Guardsmen and police officers. For rumor has it, there are even rogue units of National Guard and Highway Patrol now in open revolt against the US government! Our action will be carried out without the approval of the Governor or President, so I can't even guarantee the legality or legitimacy of our actions- I can only say that I am doing what I believe is right! I do not believe that the President would want us to stand around doing nothing in our base while people are killed around us! However, anyone who feels they cannot do this is free to leave now and return to their barracks without penalty!"

A few National Guardsmen broke ranks and retreated to their barracks, but most of the enlisted stood their ground and cheered in approval of Sprice's speech.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours later…

Sergeant Wotley joined the other National Guard units hastily mobilizing. "Alright, move out, move out!" He jumped into his jeep and gestured to the driver, who quickly fell in line between a column of Humvees. However, when they arrived at the base entrance, he found a massive traffic jam of Humvees, Army trucks, and M1 Bradley tanks.

"What… is going on?" Sergeant Wotley exclaimed. He radioed Captain Sprice. "Captain! What's going on? The convoy isn't going anywhere… did something happen?"

"Yes!" The Captain sounded intensely frustrated. "The base MPs are blocking our exit! They say Bullock has ordered us to stay in our positions until we have further orders and to stand down! I told him I don't recognize Bullock's authority anymore and the Governor is now a traitor- but the MPs say they're ready to use force to prevent us from leaving!"

"Are we going to force our way through, Captain?" Wotley asked anxiously.

"Have your men stand by for combat, but do not fire unless I order it or when fired upon! I'm trying to resolve it!"

"Understood, Captain!"

Scrambled shouting continued on the other side of the radio. Abruptly, gunfire erupted from their front.

"What the-?!"

A swarm of MPs attacked in jeeps from Wotley's left, firing their rifles at the National Guard troop column.

"Take cover and return fire!" Sergeant Wotley bellowed over the radio as he saw several of his soldiers fall, hit by the MPs fire. Mayhem ensued- soldiers hit by gunfire lay wounded or dying, and vehicles burst into flames under heavy fire. Mortars and RPGs slammed into the MP jeeps, and finally the gunfire began to taper off, with some of the panicked, inexperienced National Guardsmen still firing off blindly amid the smoke, screams, and confusion.

"Cease fire, cease fire! But stay in cover!" Wotley ordered panickedly.

A group of soldiers, likely from Sprice's group, advanced cautiously, rifles aimed toward the burning MP jeeps. Most of the MPs had been decimated by National Guard fire. The few remaining were wounded or too shocked to resist, and ended up surrendering without further resistance.

Wotley looked at the National Guard soldiers around them- and he didn't like what he saw. Many of them were inexperienced, this being their first time encountering actual combat. And not only were shocked to see their comrades killed or wounded, they never expected their first enemies would be fellow American soldiers. The horror of what had transpired were only beginning to sink in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two years ago today, on July 23, 2016, two terrorist bombings erupted in Kabul, Afghanistan, near Deh Mazang when a procession of protestors, mainly Shiite Hazara, were marching against the altered route of the TUTAP power project. At least 80 people were killed and 260 injured.


	5. Radical Crow Uprising, Montana

Crow Agency, Big Horn County, Crow Indian Reservation, Montana…

John Teller and his girlfriend, Isabella Liu, were driving on a cross-country road trip. Having left their motel in Casper, Wyoming and en route to Bozeman, Montana, they had decided to stop at the Crow Indian Reservation in Montana to take a look at Native American history. Little would they know the mortal danger this unknowing mistake would place them in.

Well, John was doing the driving- Isabella had stayed up late the night before watching Walking Dead, and was currently snoring away in the passenger seat.

When John finally pulled up at the Crow Indian Reservation Visitor Center, he shook Isabella awake. "Hey, sleeping beauty, we're here!"

Isabella groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired…" She pushed open the car door, to be exposed to the summer heat outside. "Gahhh…"

"Yeah, let's get inside quickly," John huffed. The two entered the Visitor Center, which surprisingly, was empty.

"Hey, there's no receptionist or staff," Isabella noted. "Or visitors." Strangely enough, the situation gave her the creeps.

"Eh, maybe they're on bathroom break?" John shrugged, unconcerned. "Hey, look there's a map of the area!" He ran over to take a look.

"John, there's something here… a… oh my god!"

John wheeled around and rushed over to Isabella's side. "What? What's the matt-" He came to a horrified stop. "Is that-"

There was a puddle of blood on the floor next to the reception desk and a long trail of drag marks leading to a closed door labeled "Office" behind the desk.

"What the hell?" Isabella exclaimed, regaining her voice. "Let's get the hell out of here and call the damn police!"

"H- Hold o-on…" John swallowed, still not believe his eyes. "It- it could be some misunderstanding... some other explanation-"

"John, we're going! Outside!" Isabella shouted in John's ear, before grabbing her boyfriend by the wrist and dragging him out the door.

As the two rushed back out into the sunshine, they were flabbergasted to see two half-naked men with Native American war paint finish hooking their car up to a tow truck. A third man ordered the other two around from the truck's driver seat.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?!" John bellowed, charging forward in alarm, despite Isabella's attempts to hold him back.

"Wait- !"

The two men looked up to see John and Isabella, hastily finished their work, and leaped onto the truck. The truck-lurched forward, towing their car away.

"Wait, wait!" John raced after the truck.

"No, stop! Stop!" Isabella cried out, but John wasn't listening.

One of the men leaned out of the truck with an assault rifle and opened rifle and opened fire, striking John multiple times. He fell forward on the ground amid a puddle of blood.

"JOHN! Oh- oh my God!" Isabella cried out, and panickedly, she fled backward into the visitor center. "Oh fuck! Oh shit!"

She ducked behind the receptionist desk and hurriedly rummaged for any sort of makeshift weapon to defend herself. She flung open a cabinet and found a tomahawk replica, made in Crow style.

The door to the office burst open, and a man came out, toting a pistol. "There you are, dumb bitch!" He lunged forward and seized Isabella by the hair.

"AUGHHH!" Isabella screamed in terror, gripping the tomahawk. She spun around with all her strength, swinging the weapon with all her might, smacking the man upside the temple with the broad side of the blade. His eyes bulged and he fell like a bag of rocks.

Isabella stared wide-eyed for a moment at what she'd done, breathing heavily. Finally, composing herself, she picked up the pistol, fumbled around with it, before finally finding and checking the magazine to be full. "I- I need to f-find a car…!" She crept cautiously toward the office, pistol clenched tightly at the ready. Maybe there was another entrance to the building.

Isabella flung the door open and peered inside, stifling a gasp when she saw two corpses in employee uniforms and a dead police officer stacked in the back of the room- but no one alive. She spotted a door in the back, so she slipped over there. "Please be unlocked- please- YES!"

Isabella found herself stumbling into a garage with two pickup trucks. "Thank goodness!"

But she was only halfway to the nearest truck when a cloth suddenly closed over her mouth, filling her nostrils with the harsh, pungent smell of chloroform. "Mmmmph! Mmmmph!" Whoever was there was also gripping her right hand so she couldn't bring her pistol to bear, no matter how she contorted her body or arm. She kicked backward with her right leg, but it met only empty air. Then everything faded to black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Radical Crow Militia (RCM) Headquarters, People's Militia Base in Crow Agency, Big Horn County, Crow Indian Reservation, Montana...

Lieutenant Plenty Horn strolled into the RCM Command Center, which had been set up by funding and equipment from Bullock's state government weeks in advance. He walked over to his superior, Colonel George Crow, saluted, and reported, "Sir, we encountered another pair of stupid tourists. We killed one and captured another, but one of our men- Corporal Half Moon- was left in a coma after being attacked by the captured prisoner."

Colonel Crow sighed. "I know you want reinforcements, and you will get them soon. The tribal government at Fort Smith has just surrendered and we're busy rooting out the remnant federal loyalist forces in Wyola. Once our troops take Aberdeen, we will be able to spare troops to secure the north."

"Understood, Colonel."

"Then, is there anything else?"

"Sir… the captured prisoner… is a girl. The men are furious at what happened to Half Moon, they want to- "

"Okay, I get it!" Colonel Crow raised an arm, silencing the Lieutenant. "Just make sure you dispose of her thoroughly. The last thing we need is some survivor to accuse the RCM of atrocities!"

"Yes, sir!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

22 years ago, on July 25, 1996, in the East African country of Burundi, Pierre Buyoya of the conservative, Tutsi-led Union for National Progress (UPRONA) ousted the socialist regime of President Sylvestre Ntibantunganya and his Hutu, left-wing Front for Democracy in Burundi (FRODEBU). This uprising was provoked by Ntibantunganya and FRODEBU allowing, or even abetting, extremist Hutu nationalist militias to massacre thousands of the Tutsi minority in the Burundian Genocide.


End file.
